Le bandé
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -OS & Gazetto & Reituki- Ruki est amoureux d'un beau garçon du lycée... Seulement voilà... Il passe son temps a le regarder, sans plus... -Fiction bien niaise... A lire xD-


**Titre de la Fic:** Le bandé

**Titre du Chapitre: Le bandé**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Ceux que j'aime plus que tout.. Reita et Ruki (respectivement Tata et Kiki xD)

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Chacun s'appartient comme ça pas de jaloux... Mais c'est mon histoire, mon imagination chelou alors ... Le premier qui y touche, jle mords! xD

**Note**: N'oubliez pas, SMS vous aime xD

Je vous l'avait promis, et la voilà, la belle fiction bien niaise comme on les aimes tout(es) xD Ou pas xD. Enfin bref. C'est la vie, et ça peut arriver a tout le monde xD

-

* * *

-

-

_Des jours, et des jours qu'il était là. Il passait son temps près de ce casier. Ce n'étais pas le siens, mais d'ici il pouvais le regarder passer, l'apercevoir une seconde... Et avec un peu de chance, il s'arrêtait pour ranger ses affaires, et ses yeux en profitaient pour mettre en mémoire tout ces petits moments anodins qui faisait battre son coeur si vite. Il l'avais très vite compris. Il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour savoir ce que son coeur lui disait, ce que ses soupirs signifiaient : Il était amoureux. Tout simplement mordu de cette personne, de cet être tellement beau, tellement parfait. _

_Il aimais cet endroit, il aimais aller au lycée. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui lui trouvait. Il faut dire qu'il était spécial. Il portait tout le temps un bandeau sur son nez. Le petit brun se souvenait que la première fois qu'il avais vu ce blond décoloré, il s'était foutue de sa gueule pendant trois bonne heures avec ses amis... Quel être normalement constitué se décolore les cheveux et portes des bandeaux sur le nez? C'était sûrement un original, un être un peu... Taré... Seulement voilà.. L'idée qu'on se fait d'une personne, n'est jamais la même quand on y repense a deux fois. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Quand il l'avais recroisé, il avait pu plonger ses yeux dans les siens une fraction de secondes, un temps tellement bref qui lui sembla pourtant si long... Et toute la journée il n'avais plus pensé qu'à ses yeux. _

_Voilà comment au fils du temps, de leurs rencontre fortuite au début, puis rechercher, il n'avais plus pu se détaché de lui. Il avait besoin de le voir au moins une fois dans la journée. Il avait besoin de ça pour pouvoir sourire et se sentir plus heureux. Un rayon de soleil dans sa journée morose. Un astre tellement attrayant qu'il avais hésité plein de fois a aller vers lui et lui parler. Il avais même penser a faire comme ses filles stupides... Vous savez, le truc du « Oups j'ai fait tomber mes livres a tes pieds » ou le « Oh pardon, je voulais pas vous rentrez de dans »... Seulement plus il l'espionnais au lycée, et moins il avais la force d'aller vers lui. Ce jeune homme bandé, qui répondait a l'unique appellation contrôlé: Reita, était passé en quelques mois du rang d'élève débile et pas normal, a celui de bombe sexuelle et Dieu de ses nuits... Car une chose que vous devez savoir... Le blondinet apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves, non non, il n'était pas dénudé a lui faire l'amour, ou alors rarement.. Nan, il imaginait seulement qu'il s'approche de lui, qu'il lui sourit, et bon vous imaginez bien la suite... Nan? Bon ok, comme tout les filles stupides qu'il détestait et dont pourtant il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'agir exactement comme elles face a ce Dieu Unique, il rêvais seulement que le bandé lui déclare son amour, et l'embrasser comme dans tout les films Romantiques a l'eau de rose qu'il regardait souvent avec sa meilleure amie... _

_Vous avez bien lu. Le cher et tendre Ruki avait donc une meilleure amie, une gentille fille prénommé Keiko. Ils avaient bien essayé de faire comme les filles, et les garçons normals... Ce qui impliquait un paquet de choses... Mais après une expérience décevante, ils en avaient finalement conclut qu'ils étaient tout les deux Homosexuelles. Et après ça démerdez vous. Enfin on s'éloigne un peu du sujet..._

_Le sujet?_

_C'était ce Dieu vivant qui... Bah voilà il venait de rentrer dans le champ de vision du brun, et nain en passant. Il devait au moins être en Terminale... Mon Dieu ce qu'il ne pouvais se retenir de baver en le voyant. D'ailleurs un de ses amis qui le vit s'approcha de lui et le bouscula du coude_

**« Hey, tu regardes quoi comme ça? »**

_Il avais beau essayer de voir ce qui faisait littéralement baver Ruki, le pauvre ne trouvais qu'une fille pas franchement attirante. Et oui car personne ne sait que le nain était Gay.. Manquerais plus que ça. Il reprit un peu ses esprits et lâcha_

**« Rien, j'étais entrain de penser au menus de ce midi »**

**« Nani? Tu aimes tant que ça les sushis? »**_ s'étonna son ami_

**« Ouais j'adore, c'est ma grande passion... »** _Mentit le brun..._

_Pourquoi l'autre ne voulais pas simplement le laisser s'extasier devant cet être si parfait. Et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le regarder, son amis se rendit bien compte qu'il fixait quelqu'un... Et ses deux neurones se connectèrent. _

**« J'arrive pas a croire qu'il ose encore porter ce truc débiles sur le nez... Nan mais sérieux ça fait con... Tu trouves pas? »**

**« Nan! Je trouves pas! Pourquoi t'as un problème avec son bandeau! »**

_Et ouais, fallait pas toucher a son Dieu Japonais, sinon il devenais très méchant le petit Kiki-Chan. Mais son amis en rigola seulement._

**« Un peu plus et je croirais que tu t'en ai acheter un pour faire comme lui... »**

_Le nain le fixa un moment, et sortit de son sac un bandeau exactement comme celui que son Dieu avait hier, et sous les yeux choqué de son amis, il se l'attacha derrière la nuque en lui disant._

**« Bah justement... Toi t'est comme tout les autres. Moutons va! Maintenant lâches moi ou j'te mords! » **

_Ruki sortit alors ses plus belles dents qui étaient très sexy. Il aurais presque fait peur... Mais bizarrement son ami ne répondit pas. Il fixait quelqu'un derrière lui qui souffla simplement_

**« Qui a parlé de moutons? C'est toi le moutons? »**

_Ayé... Il était là... C'était sa voix.. Mais pourquoi il était derrière lui? Et là tout un sénario plus ou moins pornographique se déroula dans la tête du petit brun qui eut bien dû mal a cacher sa gêne surtout en étant rouge ce qui contrastait avec le blanc de son bandeau aussi... alors que son amis répondit a son Dieu Vivant_

**« Et alors tu crois que tu me fait avec ton bandeau sur le nez? Tu fait stupide! »**

**« T'ai-je demander ton avis a un quelconque moment dans la conversation? Nan je crois pas. Maintenant casse-toi... Je voudrais pas qu'il te dévore... Bouh! »**

_Et c'est marrant mais quand Reita disait quelques choses les gens l'écoutaient... Pas comme le nain. Son ami s'en allais alors que le beau et grand, et blond, et sexy, et bandé, et... Il se mit devant le plus petit et fit un petit sourire en le regardant._

**« Très beau ton bandeau... Il me semble que j'ai le même... »**

**« Oui! »**_s'empressa de répondre le nain qui s'en voulais déjà. _

**« Hm... Je voulais juste te demander un truc... »**

**« Tout ce que tu voudras **» _reprit le brun qui ne pouvais s'en empêcher._

_Le blond se planta devant le plus petit et croisa les bras, d'une manière tellement masculine, et sexy que le brun n'écoutais déjà plus ce que Reita avait a lui demander. Il était trop occupé a regarder les bras de son Dieu Japonais... Wow. Il en avais des muscles... Il devait être super-fort... Un Super Dieu Japonais, comme un super Héros, en plus sexy... Quand une voix le coupa dans ses pensées.._

**« Tu me regardes une seconde de plus comme ça et je t'explose la tête contre le mur compris?! »**

_Ruki faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant. Bizarrement, ça l'avais carrément refroidit. Il décolla ses yeux de lui, pour les planter sur le sol en répondant seulement tout bas_

**« Désolé... »**

_C'est qu'il en pleurais presque le petit Kiki. Bah ouais, l'homme de ses rêves était méchant avec lui... Et là Keiko lui aurais dit que le monsieur n'était qu'un enfoiré, qu'il fallait penser a quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors lui rouler une galoche... seulement Kiki se voyais pas lui rouler une galoche... Déjà qu'il était pas foutue de dire a ses amis qu'il était gay... c'est pas pour rouler un patin a un inconnue qui risquait de le prendre vraiment mal... _

**« Nan, mais ... Tire pas la tronches... Excuses moi, je voulais pas te faire peur... Seulement j'aime pas qu'on me fixes... Et j'ai remarquer que tu le faisait souvent ces temps ci... Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes quoi... »**

_Le petit Kiki leva les yeux vers le blond, qui semblais assez embêter par la situation. Alors comme ça il serais pas un méchant garçon le décoloré? Han, ça le rassurais. Il eut un sourire tout petit et lui dit alors._

**« Désolé... Promis j'arrête... » **

**« Je peut te poser une question? »**_ reprit le blondinet._

**« ... Heu... C'est pas ce que tu fait là? »**

_Et ouais, maintenant qu'il avais plus ou moins dé-rougit, il avait du mal a réfléchir correctement. Il faut dire que ses yeux étaient dans ceux du blond... Et ça lui donnait qu'une envie... Aller se perdre encore plus longtemps de dans, et devenir siens... Au moins pour un temps. Mais le blond eut un léger sourire, et même un petit rire._

**« Pourquoi tu met un bandeau sur ton nez? »**

**« Heu... Heu... ... Pour faire comme toi...? » **_répondit hésitant le petit Kiki. Mais il ajouta _**« Je vais l'enlever, ta raison! Et puis sa me va pas du tout,... Il arrêtes pas de tomber... »**

_Alors le petit brun se mit a défaire le noeud qui tenais son bandeau, quand des mains se saisirent des siennes. Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et constata que le décoloré était vachement près de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et de sourire bêtement, en se rapprochant lui aussi pour mieux sentir son odeur... Mais le blond lui dit tout bas a l'oreille._

**« Attends, je vais te le mettre correctement. »**

_Et les mains du petit brun, lâcherais doucement le bandeau avant de se rapprocher encore un peu du blondinet sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait... Seulement il entendit la plus belle des voix lui murmurer_

**« T'as finit de te coller a moi?... » **

_C'est comme ça que le petit Ruki s'écarta du blond, pour revenir a sa position initiale d'un air bien triste. Il venait a nouveau de se faire recaler... Sans vraiment chercher a comprendre pourquoi. Il s'attendait a ce qu'il serre fort, mais non, il ne sentit rien du tout. Il vit seulement les bras du blond s'écarter de lui. Il ne dit rien et restait là planter a regarder ses superbes converses noirs quand il sentit de doux doigts lui relever la tête. Il vit alors le blond sourire en disant_

**« Et bah voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça. ça va? »**

**« Nan, j'en ai marre des cours... En plus les profs sont ennuyant... »**

_Et là Ruki se rendit compte qu'il ne parlais pas de lui, mais du bandeau, enfin surtout quand il lui dit..._

**« Je parlais du bandeau... Il tiens mieux nan? »**

**« Désolé... »**_ Il regarda alors et lui dit_ **« Hm oui. Merci... »**

_Et puis un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. En faite, Kiki ne savais plus vraiment où se mettre, et le blond n'avais plus vraiment grand choses a dire. C'était un silence assez gênant... Et puis, la sonnerie retentit. Ruki ramassa son sac et s'apprêta a partir quand le blond lui dit._

**« Tu sais qu'ils vont se moquer de toi? »**

**« J'en ai l'habitude... »** _répondit seulement le brun._

**« Attends. Je viens avec toi. Personne ne se moque d'un bandé sans se mettre la clique des bandés sur le dos! »** _Reprit Reita._

_Le plus petit se tourna alors le plus grand, et le regard un instant... C'est que en plus il déconnais pas. Il avait déjà son sac sur l'épaule. Il était prêt a suivre Kiki où il irais. Le petit nain, eut un doux sourire mais lui dit quand même..._

**« Tu n'est pas en Terminales? Tu doit avoir des cours... Faudrais pas que tu soit en retard... »**

_Le blond se planta devant lui et croisa ses bras de cet air tellement sensuel, et masculine que le brun aimais déjà. Il eut un petit sourire en répondant..._

**« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarquer ton manège? Tu me surveilles depuis plus d'un mois, quittes a être en retard en cours, a me croiser 5 ou 6 fois en dix minutes, et maintenant tu met un bandeau comme moi... Si y'a quelques choses que je doit savoir, se serais pas mal que tu me le dise de suite, tu crois pas? »**

_Le visage du petit brun avait largement viré au rouge... Alors il avais tout démasqué... Il était prit sur le fait, et maintenant Que faillait-il faire? Il en avais aucune idée... Nié en bloc qu'il était amoureux de lui alors que ça se voyait comme un nez rouge de clown? ça serais totalement stupide... Mais l'avoué le serais aussi. Alors il se souvint que Keiko lui avait dit clairement au début de sauter sur son Dieu et de l'embraser pour bien tout faire comprendre. Seulement voilà, avait-il les tripes pour? _

_Et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.. Il venait de lâcher son sac par terre et se jeta sur le blond pour essayer de l'embrasser. Essayer, car Reita lui mit un stop monumentale en lui disant ..._

**« Tu compte faire quoi là? »**

**« J'ai la prétention d'embrasser tes lèvres, voire plus! »** _répondit seulement Kiki_

_Ruki pensait qu'il allais purement et simplement se prendre une droite, ou autres, mais non. En faite, le Reita ne luttais pas du tout... Et il faut dire que le brun ne chercha pas plus loin... ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il avait envie de ça. Alors il posa ses lèvres sur celles du beau blond, et l'embrassa prudemment... Il fallait avoué que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un garçon, et que ça faisait tout bizarre car son putin de coeur battais tellement fort qu'il avais l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Mais ce qu'il préféra largement, c'est que Mister Reita pris les choses en mains, approfondissant le baiser... Et tant pis si quelqu'un était autour... Il verrais deux garçons complètement différents, porté tout les deux un bandeau et s'embrasser là, en plein milieux du hall. Les autres, on s'en fichais pas mal. _

_Et depuis ce jours-là, on vit rarement Ruki loin du chelou bandé... Ils se promènent fièrement mains dans la mains, en toutes circonstances... Et Kiki abandonna bien vite le port du bandeau... Le premier qui cherchais le plus petit? Il se faisait casser la gueules par Reita... Le premier qui parlais mal de Reita? Se faisait engueuler par le brun. Et d'ailleurs, chaque années le même jours, on pouvais voir Ruki et Reita porter tout les deux un bandeau, c'était leurs façon de célébré leurs couples... Le premier jours de leurs « nous », et leurs premiers baiser... Une belle histoire ponctuer d'amour, et de bonheur... Une histoire seulement ... Parfaite. _

-

-

* * *

-

Et voilà... Je vous l'avais promis, et la voilà.. la fiction niaise... Moi j'aime bien, je trouve ça meugnon.. En espérant que évidement vous aussi... Remarquez que Reita est pas toujours adorable non plus xD. Enfin bref I'm proud of me xD.


End file.
